


Raspberry Beret

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: Sometimes big things happen when little things go awry.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5xM
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Raspberry Beret

Raspberry Beret  
AU/Holiday Romance  
1x2, 3x4, 5xM  
Fluff, mild angst, mention of lemon

Summary: Sometimes big things happen when little things go awry.

“Hey, Hiiro. Listen, I know you’ve probably got a thrilling night all planned out with your latest bit of code, but I just got a line on a hot little number that’s sure to light your bulb. Now, don’t hit the delete just yet…”

Hiiro paused with his finger on the delete button on his home phones answering machine and sighed. 

“…Even you need some down time,” Trowa’s message went on. “At least go have a look and spare me getting my ass chewed by Quatre for having failed to tempt you into leaving your apartment again this year. You’re invitation to Christmas dinner still stands, though if you show it’ll be the first time…well…ever,” he laughed. “Okay, my duty is done, but seriously, go check it out. Look for a raspberry beret and even if you don’t hit it off at the very least Barney’s makes a killer chili dog. Merry Christmas, bro. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

**

“Duo!” Hilde squealed when he dashed by and tipped the tower of boxes in her hands almost spilling them on the sidewalk. 

“Too slow!” he laughed stabilizing the stack as he zoomed by on the other side. 

“Sit down,” she ordered pointing at a park bench. “You’re making me dizzy.”

“Man, it’s a beautiful night,” Duo smiled turning his face to the twilight sky where soft snow flakes drifted down to light on his thick lashes. 

Hilde smiled while she watched his cheeks glow red, then poked him in the ribs and reminded him, “It’s almost time for you to go.”

“Why don’t we just hang out at your place instead?” he smiled. 

“Because,” she groused gathering her things. “I promised Nelson you’d be there. We can’t let his friend down on Christmas Eve. Besides, it’ll do you good to spend time with someone besides me.”

“But I _like_ you!” he laughed snagging her hat as he danced by. 

“Duo!” she grumbled. 

“Tell Nelson he owns me one!” he chuckled, then dashed off down the street with her beret pulled tightly over his long hair. 

**

He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. Of all the idiotic things to be doing letting Trowa talk him into meeting a total stranger on Christmas Eve was his topper for the year. He stood outside and stared at the door of Barney’s Bistro wondering again why he’d come when a flash of color caught his eye from inside. Curious as the color was significant in its bright, berry hue he stepped toward the window and frowned when he saw a young lady sitting quietly at a table. She was young, but well dressed and looked awkward enough to be waiting for a blind date, which inspired him to sigh. There was just no point to…but before he could dismiss the matter a young man danced by pulling a raspberry beret over his chilly ears and effectively distracted him while he watched him enter and head for the bar. 

He looked around as if searching for someone, but didn’t seem to know which of the patrons to address and when no one responded to his curious gaze he took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. Hiiro glanced at the young lady, but she had removed her hat, which indicated she wasn’t waiting for someone to recognize her from it and laughed. Well, Trowa had certainly put one over on him, but he had the upper hand since he knew what to look for and his practical joke of a date didn’t. 

“Hi,” he smiled as he took a seat beside the young man. 

“Hi,” he returned taking the hat off for a moment to run a hand through his bangs. 

“You can leave it off if you’re hot,” Hiiro suggested. 

“Yeah…it is a little warm in here,” he nodded laying the beret on the counter. 

“You don’t need it anymore anyway,” Hiiro smiled indicating to the bartender he’d like to buy his companion a drink and have one himself. 

The guy eyed him curiously for a moment, then chuckled, “If you’re looking for company I’m afraid I’m waiting for someone.”

Hiiro chuckled and picked up his drink as he informed him, “Not anymore.” The incredulous look on the guys face was priceless and he couldn’t help but laugh. “It looks like our friends played us pretty good.” The guy eyed him closely for a moment before he confessed, “I’m the one you’re waiting for.” 

“Wha…you?!” Hiiro tipped his glass, then hit it hard and set it on the bar while his companion gaped, then shot his in one gulp. “What in the hell were they thinking?” he rasped. 

“I don’t know about you, but they probably thought I wouldn’t show up,” Hiiro laughed. “I don’t get out much.”

“Maybe they’re onto me,” his companion mumbled distractedly causing Hiiro to crease a brow until he asked, “What are we supposed to do now?”

“How about a chili dog?” Hiiro offered flagging down the bartender. “I hear Barney’s are the best.”

“Alright,” the guy smiled, then offered, “I’m Duo.”

“Hiiro,” he replied indicating their empty glasses when the bartender came over. “And two chili dogs,” he smiled. “My treat.”

“Thanks,” Duo smiled. 

“Have you lived here long?” Hiiro asked. 

“A couple of years,” Duo replied inquiring, “Are you staying long?”

“I’ve lived here most of my life.”

“I thought you were from out of town?” Duo commented accepting his drink from their attendant. 

“I’m originally from Japan,” Hiiro confessed. 

“But you’re eyes are blue.”

“My grandmother was Scandinavian. What about you?”

“I have no idea,” Duo snorted. “I never knew my parents.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Duo shrugged, then sat for a moment while he sipped his drink until the intensity of Hiiro gaze unsettled him and he chuckled, “What?”

“Perhaps some sort of Irish descent,” Hiiro smirked tugging on his three feet long braid. 

Duo blushed, but shrugged it off and countered, “It isn’t that red.”

“No,” Hiiro laughed. “I suppose not,” he agreed making room for their food when it arrived. “Well,” he breathed preparing to tackle the sloppy dog. “You’re eyes aren’t telling any tales.”

“What do you mean?” Duo inquired picking up his fork and knife, but he paused before he could cut into his dog when Hiiro stared at him. “It’s easier,” he defended making Hiiro drop his dripping hot dog on his plate, which splattered his shirt while he laughed. “See?” Duo snickered into the back of his hand. 

“Alright,” Hiiro conceded picking up his cutlery. 

They ate for a time before Duo slowed and stared into his plate while he asked, “What did you mean?”

“Hn?” Hiiro hummed around a mouthful of food. 

“About my eyes?”

Hiiro grinned at the shy way he wouldn’t look at him and explained, “Well, they’re sort of an odd shade aren’t they?”

“They’re blue,” Duo grumbled. 

“Then they’re a very odd hue,” Hiiro countered leaning over so he could see them better, but the strange way Duo’s cheeks glowed distracted him. “They look almost purple in this light.”

“It’s just the reflection,” Duo argued turning to face his plate. 

Hiiro laughed at his coyness, then elaborated, “All I meant was that I’ve never see anything like them, so they’re not much help in identifying your lineage.”

“Most people shy away from subjects like lineage when they talk to me,” Duo commented. 

“Sorry,” Hiiro offered though he seemed quite at peace with himself. “I’m told I’m not really the sensitive type.”

“No,” Duo countered. “It’s refreshing actually. Everyone’s always acting like I’m going to break if they mention the word orphan. I’m glad it doesn’t bother you.”

“You were never adopted?” Hiiro asked making room for the bartender to clear their plates away. 

Duo smiled while he dropped a sizable tip on the bar and informed him, “Apparently, I’m difficult to place.”

“That’s odd,” Hiiro commented missing the curious wrinkle that appeared in Duo’s forehead while he paid the tab. “Well,” he smiled when he turned back. “This was surprisingly pleasant.”

“It was very nice to meet you,” Duo smiled. 

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again sometime given our mutual acquaintance,” Hiiro reasoned though he had yet to rise from his stool. 

“That would be nice,” Duo nodded also retaining his seat. 

Hiiro considered him for a moment while a strange thought flitted through his head at Duo’s reluctance to leave. Was he as alone for the evening as Hiiro? 

“Hey,” he smiled suddenly. “You wouldn’t want to catch a movie or something would you?”

“Sure,” Duo grinned happily. “But I don’t know what’s playing.”

“Does it matter?” Hiiro snorted making way for him as he stood. “Anything’s better than staring at an empty apartment.”

Hiiro glanced at the young, blonde girl as they made their way toward the door and hoped her companion turned out to be as nice as Duo.

“Should we hail a cab?” Duo wondered once on the sidewalk. 

“We could walk,” Hiiro suggested. “It’s only a couple of blocks to the Sunrise.”

“Right,” Duo smiled falling into step beside him. “I heard they renovated that old place.”

“It’s supposed to look just like theaters did back in the fifties,” Hiiro commented. 

“You mean like those round about seats that look like a jello mold in the lobby?” Duo snickered. 

Hiiro laughed along and nodded, “Complete with ushers.”

“Really?” Duo chortled pausing at the corner where Hiiro checked the street, then touched his arm to indicate the coast was clear. 

“Look, there it is,” Hiiro smiled taking him by the elbow as they crossed the street while Duo grinned. 

“Wow,” he breathed loosening his scarf as they approached the brightly lit marquee. “It’s amazing.”

“They even have the little fez hats,” Hiiro pointed out guiding him to the ticket window where a young lady sat in an old style uniform complete with a red, fez hat and tassel. “Two please.”

“For which show?” she smiled glancing at the way Duo’s eyes sparkled while he took in the bright lights and bustle. 

“Oh…um,” Hiiro began turning to inquire of his companion, but he stalled when he saw him smiling brightly at a poster for an old Christmas classic. “That one,” he grinned indicating the poster to the girl while Duo beamed happily. 

“Really?” she deadpanned. 

“Is there a problem?” Hiiro wondered. “It’s not sold out is it?”

“Uh…no,” she replied presenting him with the tickets. “Enjoy the show.”

“Should we get popcorn?” Hiiro wondered easing toward the line at the snack bar.

“No thanks,” Duo replied. 

“You don’t like popcorn?”

“Gets stuck in my teeth.” 

Hiiro stared at him a moment then, opened his coat, fiddled around inside it for a moment and jerked before presented him with a thread from the lining and Duo busted up laughing. 

“Alright,” he conceded batting the makeshift floss away. “But it’s your fault if I get kernels between my teeth.”

“Like you have to worry about how you look,” Hiiro snorted though the odd look in Duo’s eyes at the comment went unnoticed while he placed their order, but when the tab was tallied Duo already had the money out and insisted on paying.

“You bought the tickets,” he reasoned. 

“Alright,” Hiiro smiled turning them toward the auditorium. 

“Right this way,” an usher smiled leading them inside with a flashlight and Duo gaped for a moment before following the amused Hiiro down the isle. “Will this be alright?” 

“Perfect,” Duo chuckled looking around at the mostly empty theater. 

“Let’s go to the middle,” Hiiro suggested guiding him to the best spot to see the screen where they settled in. 

“Thanks,” Duo smiled offering him some popcorn. 

“For what?” Hiiro inquired. 

“I’m sort of an old movie buff,” Duo explained. “We could have seen something else.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hiiro assured him as the lights dimmed. “I didn’t come for the movie anyway.”

Duo stared at him momentarily stunned, but the screen suddenly lit up and stole the moment away. They sat in silence while the leading man was plagued by one heart wrenching situation after another until about halfway through when Duo realized Hiiro was watching him instead of the film. 

“Did you know Henry Travers also worked on ‘The Yearling’ the year they made this movie?” Duo asked growing uneasy under Hiiro’s gaze. 

“Who?” Hiiro chuckled shifting only slightly. 

“Clarence,” Duo explained pointing at the screen. 

Hiiro turned to consider the actor in question and confessed, “I’ve never seen 'The Yearling'.”

“Good,” Duo snorted. “It’ll break your heart.”

“Doubtful,” Hiiro chuckled. 

“Why?” 

“I’m not known as a man of deep feelings.”

“Everyone has a heart,” Duo countered. “Maybe you just haven’t found anything your passionate about yet.”

Hiiro smiled from beneath his bangs and Duo blushed entirely against his will when he replied, “Maybe.”

Duo spent the rest of the film distracting Hiiro’s odd fascination with trivia on the movie, the careers of James Stewart and Donna Reed and how ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ started life as a short story called ‘The Greatest Gift’ by Philip Van Doren Stern. By the time the lights came up Hiiro had gotten an education on film history and couldn’t wipe the smile from his lips. 

“You’re different,” Duo chuckled as they left the theater. 

“What did I do this time?” Hiiro wondered. 

“Most people tell me to shut up way before the bit on MGM,” Duo chuckled. 

“I found it very interesting,” Hiiro told him adding, “Really,” when he looked at him skeptically. “My work is related to it in a way.”

“You make movies?” Duo inquired glancing around uncertainly while they walked down the sidewalk. 

“No,” Hiiro chuckled. “I’m a programmer, but a lot of the software I create is dependant upon the same basic ideas. Animation has become such a basic building block people often forget where it all started.”

“You animate?” Duo wondered. 

“Not specifically,” Hiiro confessed. “But animated icons, graphs, displays and such are inevitable no matter what you’re working on.”

“Hn,” Duo pondered. “I suppose when you look at it like that.”

They stopped at the corner while Hiiro looked up as the snow was coming down heavier, then his eyes fell on Duo and a strange silence grew between them. Hiiro was deliberating on which idea to speak on first when Duo suddenly looked away. 

“I guess I should get going,” he said while he looked down the street. 

“Do you live nearby?” Hiiro inquired. 

Duo flashed him a glance that made his chest flutter oddly, then nodded. “Just a few blocks south.”

“There’s a coffee shop on Marlin,” Hiiro informed him hopefully. “We could warm up…”

“I don’t know,” Duo fidgeted. “I’ve taken up most of your holiday already.”

“It’s been the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Hiiro snorted adding by way of coercion, “Come on. I’ll even let you buy.”

“Thanks,” Duo snorted bumping his shoulder as they turned toward Marlin Street.

The dinner was small and mostly empty that late in the evening, but the sign said they never closed, so they took a seat at a booth near the back where they could talk undisturbed. 

“Is that how you got into security?” Hiiro asked while they sipped their third cup of lukewarm coffee. 

“Yep,” Duo chuckled. “I guess they figure if I can’t break in without getting caught it’s a descent set up.”

“At least you found a way to use your skills that won’t get you ten to twenty,” Hiiro laughed along. 

Duo cocked his head thoughtfully while he watched him, then surmised, “It really doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“What?” Hiiro inquired. “That you were a thief?” Duo’s face flushed while his eyes fell away and Hiiro smiled. “From what you’ve told me it sounds like you didn’t have much choice. No one could blame you for doing what was necessary to feed yourself. It’s actually very impressive that you were such a capable twelve year old and look what you’ve done with the skill.”

Duo shrugged and looked out the window seeming embarrassed, then commented, “Man, it’s really coming down.”

“Wow,” Hiiro exclaimed noting the clock on the wall. “It’s after two.”

“I guess time flies…” Duo began, but stopped when he caught Hiiro’s eye. “I guess we should call it a night.”

“I’ll walk with you.”

“Is your place south?” Duo asked while they divvied up the bill. 

“No,” Hiiro chuckled opening the door for him while he finished putting on his coat and scarf. “I’m in the Stinton townhouse five blocks east of here.”

“Then you should go home,” Duo reasoned tucking his scarf tighter around his neck, but he was still shivering. “I can manage.”

“Yes,” Hiiro nodded wrapping his scarf around Duo’s shoulders like a shawl while he confessed, “but I’m a worry wart, so I won’t sleep unless I know you’re home safe.”

“I could call you,” Duo reasoned, but turned toward his apartment. 

“It’s a nice night,” Hiiro reasoned adding by means of persuasion, “Do you mind?”

“No,” Duo replied glancing down the mostly deserted street. 

They walked quietly for a minute before Hiiro glanced sideways at him and commented, “Look, there’s an ice sculpture contest in the square tomorrow,” indicating a poster on a pole. 

“They do it every year,” Duo nodded. 

“Would you like to go?”

Duo cocked his head in his thoughtful way and asked, “Don’t you have plans for Christmas Day?”

“Just Dinner with Quatre and Trowa,” Hiiro shrugged getting them moving again. “But that won’t be till evening. If you have something else to do…”

“No,” Duo smiled. “I don’t have to be anywhere till evening either,” he explained. 

“Alright,” Hiiro grinned happily. “How about we meet at the diner and have breakfast.”

“Only if you let me buy,” Duo insisted. “You covered the dogs so it’s only fair.”

“We’ll go Dutch then,” Hiiro bargained. 

“Then I’ll still owe you a dog,” Duo pointed out. 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Hiiro countered, then stopped when Duo slowed. 

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Duo informed him, “This is my place.”

“Oh,” Hiiro chuckled stepping away from the entry. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Be careful on the way home.”

“Here,” Hiiro said stepping forward. “Give me your number and I’ll call when I get home if you want.”

“Um…alright,” Duo agreed allowing Hiiro to put it in his cell phone. 

“It’s been a very pleasant evening,” Hiiro told him. 

“Yeah,” Duo agreed taking Hiiro’s scarf off and stepping forward to wrap it around his neck. “Thanks,” he told him while he tied it snuggly. 

“You’re welcome,” Hiiro smiled noting that he was slightly taller than Duo, which made him sort of want to…

“Goodnight,” Duo suddenly breathed and headed for his door. 

“Goodnight,” Hiiro smiled watching him until the door closed and a light came on upstairs whereupon he turned and started walking, but his feet refused to be earthbound and soon he was running happily down the lane. 

*ring*

“Hello?”

“Duo?”

“Hiiro?” Duo gasped glancing at the clock by his bed. “You’re home already?”

“It was such a nice night I jogged.”

“And you can still breathe?” Duo snorted. 

“The cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re home safe. Thanks for letting me know.”

“No problem,” Hiiro replied. “Do you have caller ID?”

“Sure, why?” 

“Then you have my number,” Hiiro pointed out. “In case you need anything.”

“I’m putting it in my cell now,” Duo chuckled. 

“Good, listen. I got to thinking on the way home. Would you mind doing a little job for me?”

“What is it?” 

“There’s a brokerage call Berns and Claymore over on Taylor,” Hiiro explained. “I updated their security network about a month ago, but after meeting you I can’t help but wonder if it’s up to standard. Would you mind having a look at if for me?”

“Sure,” Duo smiled while he settled in a corner of his small couch. 

“It’s a lucrative business,” Hiiro informed him, “so the consultation fee would be substantial.”

“We’ll work something out,” Duo agreed. 

“Alright,” Hiiro replied. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Duo chuckled softly. 

There was a short silence before Hiiro gently inquired, “Duo?”

“Yes?”

Another silence grew between them leaving Duo with the impression that, “Goodnight,” wasn’t what Hiiro was going to say. 

“Goodnight,” he offered anyway and breathed a smile while he hung up the phone. 

**

*ring*

*ring*

“Hello?” Hiiro grumbled groggily into the phone while he blinked at the bright light invading his bedroom window. 

“Hiiro?”

“Duo?” he inquired coming quickly awake while he sat up and checked the time. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No,” Hiiro lied willing the sleepy thickness from his voice. “What’s up?”

“You didn’t mention what time you wanted to hook up, so…”

Hiiro checked the clock again noting it was seven on Christmas morning and had a vision of himself as a child when a wave of the age old excitement washed through his chest. “I can be there in twenty minutes,” he smiled. 

“If it’s too early…” Duo began, but Hiiro cut him off while he jumped up and began searching out his clothes. 

“It’s perfect,” he told him almost giddily. “I’ll be there in ten.”

“You said twenty,” Duo reminded him. 

“I’m already on my way,” Hiiro grinned. 

“Oh…um, alright,” Duo chuckled. “Guess I’d better get moving then.”

“See you there.”

He was there in seven and arrived before Duo, but was lucky enough to get the booth they had used the night before in spite of the busy morning patrons. He ordered some coffee and waved when Duo came in a couple of minutes after him looking winded and rosy cheeked while he smiled and took off his gloves. 

“You beat me,” Duo observed while he took his seat and smiled at the waitress when she brought coffee. 

“I live closer,” Hiiro reasoned though technically it wasn’t true. 

“I guess we’re a little early,” Duo commented noting the lack of ice sculptors in the square down the street. 

“The poster said it starts at ten,” Hiiro explained pausing while they ordered their food. 

“Sorry.”

“Why?”

“I’m an early riser, but now we have time to kill,” Duo explained. 

“It’s nice,” Hiiro smiled. 

“Right,” Duo chuckled rolling his eyes as if he didn’t believe him.

“It’s the first time in years I’ve woken up and it actually felt like Christmas morning,” Hiiro laughed while he reached for the sugar, so he missed the curious crease that appeared on Duo’s brow. “Did you get a chance to look into the brokerage job?”

“No,” Duo replied sipping his coffee. “You only just told me about it last night.”

“Right,” Hiiro laughed making way when their food arrived. “Well,” he pointed out digging in, “we could drop over and have a look at the outside,” he suggested. “They’re closed right now, but since we have the time.”

“I can see why you don’t feel like you get out much,” Duo snickered explaining at Hiiro’s curious glance. “Do you always think of work on Christmas?”

Hiiro laughed at himself, then wondered, “Do you have a better idea?” and Duo smiled.

**

“Wait!” Hiiro gasped snagging Duo’s arm as he went by. 

“How long has it been since you skated?” Duo laughed almost going down while he tried to keep Hiiro on his feet. 

“Never?” Hiiro laughed thankful when they stopped moving while the other people on the small, ice field sailed on by. 

“Never?” Duo echoed turning to take his hand. 

“If it doesn’t have a keyboard it doesn’t exist,” Hiiro giggled almost taking them down again when his skate slipped. 

“Come on,” Duo laughed steadying him. “It’s time to broaden your horizons.”

“Are you cold?” Hiiro asked noting that he was shivering under his glove. 

“A little,” Duo nodded wiping at his cold nose. “Can you believe how much powder fell last night?” he asked looking around at the wonderland scene. 

“Where’s your hat?” Hiiro wondered. 

“Oh,” Duo chuckled pulling the beret out of his jacket pocket. “It’s not really mine.”

“But it looks so cute on you,” Hiiro teased ducking when Duo batted him with it, but he put it on just the same. 

“I think I’m getting it,” Hiiro smiled as he moved tentatively beside Duo. 

“Yeah,” Duo grinned. “Think you can stay on your feet on your own?”

“Don’t go far,” Hiiro bargained, but released him and though he teetered he remained upright bolstering Duo to move out ahead of him where he picked up speed and zoomed around the field. 

Hiiro smiled while he watched him utterly captivated by the bright glow on his cheeks while he made a round, then arched into the center and tightened the circle until he was spinning at a maddening pace, then stopped abruptly to smile at Hiiro just before he ran headlong into the fence. 

“Hiiro?!” he gasped rushing forward while his companion hung on the fence and laughed his ass off. “Are you alright?” Duo chuckled uncertainly while he attempted to untangle him. 

“What is the purpose of this activity again?” Hiiro laughed managing to knock Duo off his feet when he came free of the fence. 

Duo sat beside him on the cold ice panting heavily with rosy cheeks and snow on his hair and hat while he grinned, “To have fun.”

Hiiro smiled at him for a moment, then shoved a handful of snow in his face while they giggled and wrestled on the ice, but when Duo shivered so hard he felt it in spite of their horseplay he decided it was enough and levered himself up on the fence. “Come on,” he grinned offering Duo a hand up. “Let’s get something warm to drink.”

“Alright,” Duo agreed seeming thankful for the prospect of a chill reducer while they took off their skates. 

The competition for the ice sculptures was getting under way as they moved back toward the square where they found small venders setting up, so they procured a cup of hot cider and watched the artisans work until Hiiro snickered.

“What?” Duo inquired.

Hiiro reached over and brushed a bit of snow that had gathered on Duo’s hat away while he informed him, “Your face is almost as bright as your hat.”

“I have sensitive skin,” Duo grumbled playfully. 

“It’s nice,” Hiiro smiled turning to examine a large chunk of ice that was being modeled into a giant swan by a young woman. 

Duo watched him for a moment seeming uncertain of what to say, then looked down the way and smiled. “Look,” he prompted drawing Hiiro’s attention. “They’re making snowmen.”

“Those are snowmen?” Hiiro teased while they went to check it out since most of them were no more than a foot or so tall and resided on the tops of some tables where people were invited to participate. 

“Not all of them,” Duo chuckled examining a short pony looking thing that an eight year old was diligently working on. 

“Let’s give it a try,” Hiiro suggested. 

“Alright,” Duo smiled finding them a seat near the end while Hiiro fetched a bucket of snow. 

They worked for awhile and Hiiro smiled when Duo made time to help the little girl when her pony’s tail fell off, but he was keeping his creation carefully hidden from Hiiro’s prying eyes until he glanced over and inquired, “What…is that?”

Hiiro blinked and stared down at his work, then grinned unabashedly and replied, “It’s an angel…like Clarence from the movie,” he explained, then pouted when one of the blobs that were representing his wings fell off. 

Duo snorted while Hiiro laughed and asked petulantly, “Alright, what did you come up with?”

Duo grinned and moved away so Hiiro could see and his face brightened with astonishment when he saw the little snowman because he was sitting on a bench with a tiny laptop in his little stick hands. “How’d you know?” he grinned delightedly. 

“You said you’re a programmer,” Duo shrugged. 

“That…is amazing,” Hiiro praised bending down to have a closer look. “Are you an artist?”

“I dabble,” Duo shrugged. 

“A man of many talents,” Hiiro grinned liking the way Duo flushed and looked away. 

“It’s not that great,” he countered getting up to lead them toward where most of the sculptures were being erected. 

“All I can do is punch keys,” Hiiro countered jovially. 

“There is art in everything,” Duo countered stopping to watch while a man used a chainsaw to rough out a large block of ice nearly seven feet tall. “All you have to do is look for it,” he smiled cocking his head to consider the shape that was being revealed. 

Hiiro’s smile slowly grew until he couldn’t hold in his excitement anymore and asked, “Would you like to make one?”

“Wha…?” Duo gasped whipping around to gape at him. 

“It’s an open competition,” Hiiro reminded him. 

“Um…well,” Duo breathed smiling while he looked around at the happy contestants. “I don’t have any tools…”

“There’s a hardware store around the corner,” Hiiro grinned tugging him that way.

“Hiiro,” Duo complained. “It’s not like I can just buy a truckload of new equipment.”

“Yeah,” Hiiro smirked holding the door of the hardware store open for him, “but I’m loaded, remember?”

“Hiiro…”

“Just let me do this,” Hiiro insisted pushing him inside. “I’ll keep the tools if you want, but I want to see you’re work.”

“Why?” Duo sighed sort of wishing he’d forget it, but…

“Because everything you do is amazing,” Hiiro replied turning to pick up a box that contained a small, hedge trimmer sized chainsaw, so he missed the numb expression the comment had put on Duo’s face. “Will this do?” he asked holding the tool up for Duo’s approval, but he was just staring at him. 

He continued to stare for so long Hiiro was about to put the tool back, then a slow smile spread his lips and he took the box from his hand while he told him, “Grab a crow bar and a pack of chisels.”

Hiiro grinned happily and bounced off in search of the items while Duo laid the trimmer on the counter and rolled his eyes. 

“You entering the competition?” the shopkeeper asked. 

“Looks that way,” Duo nodded making room when Hiiro arrived with the items. “Are you always open on Christmas?” he asked curiously while he grabbed a pack of drywall screen to add to the pile. 

“No,” the old man chuckled tallying the bill, “but times are tough these days, so I thought I’d come in while they were having their game.”

“What about your family?” Duo inquired distractedly while he searched out a paint scraper and hole punch set. 

“My grandson,” the old man smiled. “But I might close up early since you boys decided to come in,” he grinned eyeing the growing pile of tools. 

Hiiro smiled when he walked up and laid a chipping hammer on the counter until Duo informed him, “This is pneumatic. It requires a…”

“How much is that compressor by the door?” Hiiro inquired of the suddenly stunned clerk while Duo gapped at Hiiro. 

“Five forty nine,” the clerk grinned. 

“Why don’t you find a die grinder and some accessories while I get this thing mobile?” Hiiro asked Duo, but all he did was stare until Hiiro leaned close and whispered, “For Christmas,” while he flicked his gaze at the happy clerk who was giddily preparing the compressor. 

Duo slowly thawed while a wide smile spread his lips, then went in search of the requested items while Hiiro helped the old man take the compressor out of the display. He decided to close shop and spend the rest of his day with his grandson, much to their delight, when the sale was closed and Hiiro wheeled their purchase toward the square where many of the other competitors were working happily on their creations. 

“That was really something,” Duo commented hefting his box of tools higher. 

“I’ve been looking for an excuse to round out my supplies anyway,” Hiiro shrugged. 

Duo snorted clearly not believing a word of it, but let it go in favor of registering for the contest. They were given instructions to set up near the farthest corner as it was the only spot left and told the general rules before they headed that way. It took some time to get themselves in order, but when Duo was finally ready to start all he did was stand and stare at the huge chunk of ice. 

“What’s the matter?” Hiiro wondered. 

“What should I make?” Duo asked while he gazed at the frosty block. 

“Whatever your heart desires,” Hiiro whispered softly near his ear smiling as he backed away and Duo’s lips curled. 

Hiiro kept them supplied with warm cider and coffee making a short food run when the afternoon started to wear on while Duo worked. The tools they had purchased made it easy for him to manipulate the ice and Hiiro became more and more enchanted as the image was revealed. The crowd had picked up as the day passed by bringing the curious out to inspect the happenings in the square where many seemed as charmed by Duo’s work as Hiiro and paused to watch as he chipped and scraped the ice. By late afternoon he had moved on to smoothing and refining his creation and when he stopped and stood back to have a look Hiiro was right there with a huge smile and a cup of hot chocolate to warm his chilly hands. 

“It’s incredible,” Hiiro informed him unable to take his eyes from the shimmering angel Duo had so lovingly fashioned. 

Duo shrugged seeming embarrassed by the praise until a woman who had been watching informed Hiiro, “It looks just like you,” and his face nearly caught on fire. 

Hiiro balked and turned to inspect the face a little closer, then grinned widely when he discovered it was true. “You made me into an angel?” he laughed delightedly. 

“Well,” Duo shrugged uncomfortably, “you helped that man.”

“It’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen!” he laughed walking around the statue excitedly. “How in the world did you do that?”

“It’s not that hard,” Duo insisted, but the woman who had noticed Hiiro’s likeness countered…

“There are those of us who would disagree.” 

Duo blushed, but smiled gratefully while she joined her group, but when he turned back the expression on Hiiro’s face took him by surprise. “Let’s go to the diner for a while and warm up,” he suggested and though Hiiro followed he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the angel until it was out of sight. “Man, it’s freezing out there,” Duo stammered while they found a booth and Hiiro waved a waitress down. 

“You’ve had your hands in ice all day,” Hiiro reminded him ordering two cups of coffee. 

“It was fun,” Duo smiled while he took off his gloves so he could rub his hands together. 

“It was amazing,” Hiiro one upped him reaching over to help warm his chilly fingers with his palms. 

“Ahh,” Duo groaned pressing his red nose to the fat of Hiiro’s thumb. “You’re hands are so warm!”

“The cold doesn’t bother me,” Hiiro reminded him rubbing his hands to speed the chill away. 

“Thanks,” Duo smiled. 

“Thank you,” Hiiro countered and grinned. “I’ve never been immortalized before.”

“It’s ice, Hiiro,” Duo snorted while he exchanged Hiiro’s warm hands for the hot cup of coffee the waitress had brought. “It’ll be gone when the temperature rises.”

“No it won’t,” Hiiro countered explaining, “It’ll be right here forever,” while he tapped his temple. 

Duo smiled, but turned his attention to his cup, then gazed out the window. “There were a lot of beautiful pieces,” he observed. 

“They don’t stand a chance,” Hiiro grinned.

“You’re just bias because your essentially the contestant,” Duo chuckled. 

“It could have no face at all and still win hands down as far as I’m concerned,” Hiiro countered, then asked, “Where in the world did you learn to ice sculpt?”

“You have to learn?” Duo snorted, but the question stopped Hiiro dead in his tracks. 

“You’ve never done this before?” he gaped. 

“What’s there to know?” Duo defended. “It’s just like anything else. You start with this and make it that.”

“Sorry,” Hiiro snorted when Duo looked uncomfortable under his bewildered gaze. “I guess I’m just so far removed from any sort of artistic talent I’m a little blown away.”

“You made it easy.”

“What’d I do?” Hiiro gaped. 

“You bought me half a hardware store,” Duo smirked giggling when Hiiro fell into laugher. 

“Are you warm?” Hiiro suddenly asked. 

“Better,” Duo nodded finishing off his coffee. 

“They should be posting the winners by now,” Hiiro reminded him.

“Okay,” Duo chuckled laying the money for their tab down before Hiiro could. “Let’s go.”

A crowd had gathered around the registration table where the winners were to be announced, so they headed that way and Hiiro grinned so hard people backed away when he saw Duo’s name on top of the list. 

“See?” he enthused. “There was no way you could loose.”

“You’re the winner?” a woman with a large camera asked receiving dual nods. “Would you mind posing for a picture? I’m with the local gazette.”

“Oh, um…sure,” Duo agreed dragging Hiiro along with him. 

“Is this the model?” the woman asked when they reached the sculpture and saw Hiiro’s face carved into the ice.

“Model?” Hiiro snorted. 

“Behave,” Duo giggled pinching him when he tried to get away. 

“Smile!”

They blinked when the flash went off each blinded for a moment, then accepted the woman’s thanks before she went off in search of other photo opportunities. 

“This was fun,” Duo commented turning to gaze at his creation. 

“And the prize isn’t too bad either,” Hiiro commented holding out an envelope to him.

“What’s this?” Duo asked taking it, but Hiiro only smiled forcing him to open it whereupon his eyes went wide. “Five hundred dollars?” he gasped. 

“In cash,” Hiiro grinned. “They must have taken the prize money from the entries.”

“You take it,” Duo insisted. 

“Why?” Hiiro scoffed. “You earned it,” he argued gazing adoringly at the angel. 

“It’ll offset what you spent at the hardware store,” Duo countered. 

“I told you,” Hiiro smiled turning to face him. “I wanted to expand my collection anyway, and that shop keeper got to spend the day with his grandson.”

“Well,” Duo sighed tucking the envelope in his jacket. “At least some good came of it.”

“Good seems to follow wherever you go,” Hiiro chuckled turning to study his likeness again while Duo gaped at him. 

The expression slowly softened into a gentle smile before he commented, “I guess we should take your new shop equipment home.”

“It’s just a few blocks from here,” Hiiro agreed gathering what boxes would fit on top of the compressor, which had wheels and would serve as a decent cart. 

Duo picked up the remaining box and fell into step beside him. “It’s been a very nice Christmas,” he smiled glancing at the smile on Hiiro’s lips. “Thanks.”

“It was my pleasure,” Hiiro assured him. “I haven’t had this much fun in years.”

“Seems like all you needed was a reason to leave home,” Duo chuckled. 

“Or someone to open my eyes,” Hiiro mused. “What about you?” he asked moving them across the street. 

“Hilde says I spend too much time alone,” Duo confessed. “I don’t know, maybe she’s right,” he smiled. 

“Well, I’d be more than happy to test that theory,” Hiiro smiled and they chatted amiably until he turned into a townhouse with a small garage door, which he opened. 

“This is nice,” Duo commented observing the quaint, little street. 

“It serves its purpose,” Hiiro nodded while he stowed his new gear. 

“My place is one room with a fold out couch and a mini fridge,” Duo chuckled. 

“Maybe you should branch out and use your art to supplement your income,” Hiiro suggested coming to take the box from him. 

“I tried once,” Duo confessed, “but creating sculpture is expensive and the pieces don’t always sell.”

“You could work in some other medium.”

“Like what?” 

“What about digital art?” Hiiro wondered while he closed the garage. 

“You need software and training for that,” Duo informed him. “Besides, two dimensions is a little restrictive for me.”

“I’m sure there’s something that would work,” Hiiro smiled. 

“If you have any suggestions I’m all ears,” Duo returned. 

They stood and stared at each other for a moment before Duo glanced at the house and commented, “I should go.”

“When can we have a look at the brokerage?” Hiiro asked. 

“How about Tuesday morning? I have some time free after ten.”

“Alright,” Hiiro agreed. “They’ll be open so you can have a look at the inside.”

“Great,” Duo smiled as he turned away. “I’ll call you.”

“Alright,” Hiiro nodded grinning widely while he watched him go.

**

“Hiiro?” 

“Good evening, Quatre,” he smiled while he took off his scarf and shook the snow out of his hair. “Trowa said the invitation was still open, so…”

“It most certainly is,” Quatre beamed. “Come in. Let me take your coat.”

“Thanks.”

“Hiiro?” Trowa beamed coming to join them at the door. “You made it.”

“Thanks for being so patient,” Hiiro smiled throwing them off balance as they moved into the house. “I had no idea I was missing out on so much.”

“You seem to have enjoyed your date,” Quatre beamed.

“I wouldn’t call it a date, but...yes. Much more than either of you scalawags intended,” Hiiro scolded, but his oddly playfully behavior overshadowed the strange remark. “We went to the ice sculpture contest in the square today.”

“A follow up already?” Trowa grinned offering him some spiked eggnog to ward off the cold. 

“It was amazing,” Hiiro chuckled. “We entered and won with an angel carved to look like me.”

Quatre was gaping at him, but snapped out of it when he smiled and exclaimed, “That’s wonderful!”

“If that’s the case,” Trowa smirked over the rim of his cup, “Why are you alone?”

“Because I’m not the only holiday distraction,” Hiiro explained. “We both had other plans, but don’t worry, you’ve done your good deed. I don’t think either of us will be sitting around stagnating anymore.”

“This will be the best Christmas ever,” Quatre beamed taking him by the arm to lead him toward the dinning room while Hiiro informed him…

“It already has.”

Dinner was an elegant affair that was served by Quatre’s staff who lived on the premises and joined them once the table was set. The young woman who served as their housekeeper had long displayed a weakness for their handsome company and spent the evening fawning over him whenever the opportunity arose. However, contrary to his usual, standoffish behavior Hiiro seemed amused by her open attraction, which put a huge smile on Quatre’s lips and a covert smirk on Trowa’s. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Quatre was saying as they walked Hiiro out later in the night. 

“So is Alice,” Trowa smirked. 

“She’ll settle,” Quatre chuckled while Hiiro flushed. 

“Have you set a date yet?” Hiiro inquired glancing at the new ring on Quatre’s finger. 

“No,” he smiled leaning into Trowa’s side. 

“But we’ll let you know,” Trowa assured him. 

“Make sure I get an invitation,” Hiiro requested stepping forward to kiss Quatre on the cheek. 

“You have to come,” Trowa grinned while he wrapped an arm around Quatre’s shoulders and informed their guest, “You’re the best man.”

Hiiro gaped at him for a moment, then smiled and replied, “I’d be honored.”

“Perhaps someday I could stand for you at yours,” Trowa grinned.

“Highly unlikely, considering,” Hiiro laughed missing the odd expressions on their faces while he put on his scarf, “but we’re going to do some work together so things should be interesting for awhile.”

“Oh…um,” Quatre stammered seeming at a loss as to how to respond. 

“I didn’t know you had so much in common,” Trowa commented. 

“Actually,” Hiiro grinned, “I think it’s the things we don’t have in common that makes it so much fun.” They appeared to have no response to that, so he simply added, “Thanks for dinner, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Quatre smiled and they stood and stared at the door in mild amazement when it closed. 

**

“Hi,” Duo smiled as he joined Hiiro in front of the Berns and Claymore brokerage on a bright Tuesday morning.

“Where’s the beret?” Hiiro teased noting that he was wearing a cream colored, knit hat with a red pattern weaved in the edge. 

“Back on the head it belongs to,” Duo chuckled. 

“Too bad,” Hiiro smiled leading him inside. “It was quite fetching.”

“Hiiro,” a woman greeted from the reception desk. “How good to see you,” she smiled looking him over somewhat intently before noting the young man by his side. “And who is this?”

“This is Duo Maxwell,” he informed her. “He’s come to do an assessment on the security updates I did for you.”

“Oh?” she inquired with great interest while she reached for the phone. “I wasn’t aware we needed one.”

“I’ve spoken to Mr. Berns,” Hiiro explained, then fell silent while she spoke to her employer, then hung up the phone. 

“Everything is in order,” she smiled. 

“Thanks,” Hiiro offered, but he missed the odd crease on her brow when he laid his hand on the small of Duo’s back and guided him down the hall. 

“Is that a Strideck 20?” Duo asked when he noticed a small spot in the metal over the elevator doors.

“You’re sharp,” Hiiro grinned. 

“Is this place that high profile?” Duo wondered impressed by the tiny, hidden camera. 

“They keep a certain amount of valuables on the property,” Hiiro explained. “Hence the extra security.”

“You’re very good at your job,” Duo informed him sometime later once their inspection was finished. 

“So, you couldn’t break in?” Hiiro inquired while he led him through the lobby. 

“I didn’t say that,” Duo chuckled. “But it’d take a lot of planning and state of the art equipment to pull it off, so unless these guys are hording something like the Hope Diamond I think they’re in good shape.”

“Well, that’s nice to hear.”

“Oh, hello, Mr. Berns,” Hiiro smiled turning to face the middle aged executive. 

“It sounds like we passed,” Mr. Berns smiled while his eyes took a trip down Duo’s thin frame. 

Hiiro’s brow knit crossly, but he replied amiably, “The system is more than adequate.”

“Good to know,” Berns nodded while he looked Duo over again and Hiiro stepped closer to his side. “All this has made me curious over my home system,” Berns commented, then told Duo, “I could see that you’re well compensated if you have the time to have a look at it for me.”

“Now?” Duo inquired hesitantly. 

Berns smile grew disturbingly feral while his eyes took a trip down Duo’s body again and he explained, “The estate is empty at the moment with the family away for the holidays. We’d have ample time to…explore the possibilities.”

“I’m afraid we have other plans,” Hiiro snipped. 

Duo seemed somewhat off balance, but played along. “Right,” he smiled offering an awkward, “Sorry,” as Hiiro nudged him toward the exit.

“Perhaps another time,” Berns commented as he face fell into disappointment. 

“Sorry,” Hiiro grumbled when they found the sidewalk.

“It’s not your fault,” Duo chuckled while he pulled his hat out of his pocket. 

“I can’t believe he expected you to just go along,” Hiiro snipped taking the hat and pulling it down over Duo’s hair irritably. 

Duo stopped to smile, then pushed the hat back off his eyes and peered at his companion. “He’s probably just lonely.”

“That’s no excuse to disrespect you or assume you’d be willing to…” but the rant ended when Duo laid his fingers on his lips. 

“It’s alright,” he soothed. 

Hiiro considered him for a moment in which he removed his fingers before he asked, “It doesn’t bother you?”

“It happens from time to time,” Duo chuckled while he pulled on his gloves and moved them down the sidewalk.

Hiiro felt his ears warming, but couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Guys come onto you?”

“It’s been know to happen,” Duo shrugged, then asked offhandedly, “Why? Do you have a problem with gays?”

“No!” Hiiro balked. “My best friends are gay after all.”

“Then you should understand,” Duo smiled. 

Hiiro let it go for a time, but he still seemed rankled and soon spat, “I just don’t see why he just came onto you like that,” then amended when he glanced at him, “I mean, I see why, but…” 

Duo had stopped and was watching him confusedly, but the words had abandoned him, so he was left staring at him with nothing to say until Duo took pity on him and asked, “Do you have time for lunch?”

“Hm?” Hiiro inquired, then glanced back to find a small restaurant behind him. “Sure,” he nodded checking the street before they crossed. 

“I’m not opposed to doing the job,” Duo was saying while they munched on hoagie's. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea after what happened,” Hiiro replied. “What if he tries something?”

“Why don’t you come with me?” Duo suggested. “I really don’t think he’s dangerous, but you could come along if you’re worried about it.”

“I guess,” Hiiro grumbled. 

“We could both use the business,” Duo reminded him and though Hiiro knew he could get by just fine without the job Duo wasn’t in as good a position as he was so he agreed. 

“I’ll call him later and see if I can set something up.”

“Thanks,” Duo smiled. 

**

“What in the world is all this?” Hilde exclaimed when Duo fell through the door with his arms full of bags and boxes. 

“Holiday cheer,” he grinned untangling himself from the bags. 

“Where did you get all this?” she asked gaping as she unpacked toy after toy from the bags. 

“I’ve been shopping!” he enthused. “And look!” he said excitedly. “New cleats for James and I found an Easy Bake for Carole.”

“Duo,” Hilde breathed. “You can’t possibly afford all this.”

“I won a contest,” he informed her, “so I bought this stuff with the prize money.”

“What contest?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Well,” he grinned smugly. “I just happen to meet an incredible individual the other day who insisted I enter and I won!” 

She grinned at him for a moment, then threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. “That’s great! I was worried you wouldn’t hit it off.”

“I don’t know how you figured it out,” Duo smiled holding her warmly, “but thanks.”

Hilde’s brow creased curiously while she leaned back, but before she could ask there was a squeal from the hallway and kids suddenly flooded the room. 

**

“Good afternoon, Mr. Berns,” Hiiro greeted the disappointed looking man who stood in the doorway of his stately abode. 

“Hiiro,” he smiled banishing the awkward moment, “and Duo,” he added thinking to offer his hand, but Hiiro stepped between them forcing him to stand back so they could enter. 

“We should start with the control panel,” Hiiro informed him while Duo wandered a little way into the living room and looked around. 

Mr. Berns looked somewhat off center for a moment while he gravitated toward Duo and offered, “Would you care for a drink first?”

“We’re on a tight schedule,” Hiiro snipped, but Duo’s smile was amiable when he turned to them. 

“It’s a little early for spirits,” he commented asking, “Do you have any coffee or warm tea?”

“Ah,” Mr. Berns breathed dropping his gaze. “I’m afraid there’s no one to fix that sort of thing at the moment.”

“Everyone is still away for the holiday?” Duo inquired stepping forward, which called Berns gaze. 

“Yes,” he breathed anxiously. 

“Well,” Duo smiled. “I’m pretty good with a coffee pot if you don’t mind?”

“Duo…” Hiiro protested. 

“Coffee would be nice when we walk the perimeter wouldn’t it?” Duo smiled heading for the back of the house where the kitchen would most likely be. “You have a lovely home,” he complimented while he led them into the spacious kitchen. 

“Thank you,” Berns replied while he had a look around, “though I can’t say I’ve been in here recently.”

“It’s your house,” Duo commented while he searched the cupboards for the coffee. 

“Yes,” Berns laughed going to a cabinet and smiling with delightful surprise when he discovered the grounds inside, “but my wife banished me from the kitchen years ago.”

“And the staff?” Duo asked accepting the grounds with a smile. 

Berns stalled for a moment while he watched him intently, but just as his eyes were traveling down his back to his rounded, little tush Hiiro stepped in his line of sight. 

“They’re visiting their families,” he explained nervously avoiding the cross expression on Hiiro’s face. 

“You give them the week off?” Duo chuckled while he set up the coffee pot. 

“It only seems fair,” Berns shrugged. 

“Most people are lucky to get a couple of days off,” Duo pointed out while he ferreted out some cups. 

“My corporation is rather high profile,” Berns explained, “so we can afford the luxury of providing for our staff.”

Duo smiled and flashed a glance at Hiiro that turned his ears red, but he refrained from comment. “Do you keep any valuables in the house?” Duo asked turning to the business at hand. 

“My wife has her jewels,” he replied, “and I keep a small safe in my study.”

“You might want to consider moving that,” Duo suggested while he poured the coffee. “The study is the first place a thief would look not to mention it’s purposely segregated from the rest of the house, which makes it infinitely easier to burgle.”

“Where would you suggest?” Berns asked lingering long enough to put a scowl on Hiiro’s brow when he took his cup from Duo. 

“You’re bedroom closet if it’s a walk in.”

“Alright,” Berns agreed.

“Let’s have a look at the outside, then we’ll check the house,” Duo smiled taking his arm as he led him toward the back door with Hiiro following grumpily behind. 

They spent about an hour walking around the yard and house in which they learned way more about Henry Berns than Hiiro ever wanted to know. He was a banker early in life, then married his wife, Estelle in his late twenties finding himself a partner in her father’s brokerage where he had been comfortably ensconced since. They had two children, one daughter who was attending law school and a son who he hadn’t seen in over two years, but he seemed reluctant to talk about why. By the time they finished the sweep Hiiro was more than ready to be done with their meeting, but Duo wasn’t in any hurry and accepted the offer of a quick drink before they left. 

“Is that your son?” Duo asked indicating a picture of a young man that looked like Berns on the desk in his study. 

“Yes,” he nodded frowning at the image. 

“What happened?” Duo braved and Hiiro flashed him a disapproving glare for having pressed the subject. 

Berns sighed, then set his heavy tumbler of whisky down and confessed, “Two years ago he informed my wife and I that he was gay.” Duo sipped his drink and held his tongue until he explained, “We haven’t seen him since.”

“Why not?” Duo inquired ignoring the indignant scowl on Hiiro’s brow.

Berns brow creased while he replied, “I’m afraid Estelle had some trouble understanding.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to stay away,” Duo commented bringing a dawning light to his eyes. “May I use your bathroom?” Duo asked sitting his half empty cocktail on the table. 

“Of course,” Berns nodded, but his mind was obviously somewhere else. “Excuse me,” he said after a moment, then rose and left clearly shaken by what had been said. 

Hiiro waited about five minutes before he got curious over Duo’s absence and went in search of him, but his temper flared when he heard him and Berns talking as he walked down the hall. Their voices were coming out of one of the bedrooms and he was instantly enraged until he heard what was being said.

“…not that bad,” Duo was saying. “What’s the worse that could happen?”

“She’ll ruin me,” Berns sighed dejectedly while Hiiro hovered just outside the door. 

“Does she know about you?” Duo asked. 

“Yes,” he replied. “And she’s very angry with me for deceiving her. I should have told her long ago.”

“Being married to a gay man has to be frustrating,” Duo agreed causing Hiiro’s brow to crease. “But you’re son shouldn’t be the one paying for it should he?”

“I know you’re right,” Berns nodded, then looked hopefully into his eyes while he coaxed, “If only there were someone worth taking the chance for.”

“That someone isn’t me and you know it,” Duo chuckled pushing him back with a finger to his chest and Hiiro stood down before he burst through the door. 

“Perhaps,” he chuckled relenting, “but you are a difficult temptation,” he smiled. 

“I’m a lost cause,” Duo told him and Hiiro’s brow creased thoughtfully. “But you still have a good chance with your son. Talk to him.”

Berns nodded and Hiiro scampered back down the hall just narrowly making it to the study before he was discovered. He was a good deal more amiable toward Berns while they made plans for him to return and make the changes in his security system and said goodbye, but he made sure to stay close by Duo’s side for the remainder of their visit. 

“Is something wrong?” Duo asked at length since his companion was oddly quiet on the return trip. 

“Why did you do this?” Hiiro asked having realized his true intention wasn’t doing the job in question. 

“What do you mean?” Duo evaded. 

“Berns,” Hiiro persisted. “You wanted to help him didn’t you?”

“Where’s the harm in that?” Duo smiled somewhat nervously. 

“Why?” 

“He just seemed so lonely and confused,” Duo shrugged defensively asking, “What?” when Hiiro snorted. 

“You’re seriously amazing,” Hiiro smiled shifting the indignation in Duo’s eyes to embarrassment. 

“Do you mind if we stop on the way?” Duo asked by way of a change of subject. 

“Where?” Hiiro inquired. 

“You know the orphanage on Fifth Street?” 

“Yeah,” Hiiro confirmed creasing a curious brow. 

“I need to drop off Hilde’s jacket,” Duo explained indicating a small bag he’d brought along. “She forgot to bring an extra and Carole spilled cupcake all over her this morning.”

Hiiro laughed and agreed pointing them toward the small orphanage, which had been on Fifth Street as long as he could remember, but he’d never had a reason to stop by. He wondered about Duo’s early life while they drove and smiled at the thought that he’d found a way to help kids who were faced with the same hardships he had endured. 

“Come on,” Duo smiled when they arrived. “I want you to meet the kids.”

“Are you sure they want to meet me?” Hiiro chuckled nervously, but followed along. 

“Duo,” Hilde smiled when they entered as she came to claim her coat. 

Hiiro noted that the building was almost as cold as it was outside and did a quick assessment of the heating system while Duo greeted his friend. 

“Thank you!” Hilde exclaimed tucking into her coat. “It’s freezing in here.”

“Is there something wrong with the heat?” Hiiro wondered. 

“Yeah,” Hilde scoffed. “No one ever installed any.”

“You’re kidding?” Hiiro balked. 

“The building was donated in like nineteen thirty four,” Duo chuckled. “But we’re working on it.”

Hiiro’s head rolled so that his eyes could peer at him while he informed him, “You know I can’t leave it like this.”

Duo’s face paled while Hilde considered them curiously. “I didn’t bring you here for that.”

“No,” Hiiro chuckled going to the window to have a look, “but now that I know you can’t stop me either.”

“Hiiro!” Duo exclaimed, but he dashed off down the hall to begin his inspection and Duo made to follow until Hilde seized his arm and demanded…

“Who’s that?!”

Duo grinned down the hall and told her, “Tell Nelson his bad joke totally backfired,” while he laughed and chased after his wayward companion.

“Duo!?”

“Hi, James!” he sang as he chased Hiiro down the hall warning, “Look out!” when a small girl stepped out of the bathroom. 

She squealed in high spirits when Hiiro snatched her up, then deposited her in a nearby doorway so she wouldn’t get run over and Duo giggled, “Hi, Bale!”

“Duo?” the child inquired peering warily down the hall. 

“Where’s the basement in this place?” Hiiro asked having stopped at the end of the hall. 

“Don’t have one,” Duo told him breathing heavily while he grinned at him. 

“No way,” Hiiro balked. 

“See for yourself,” Duo challenged, then squeaked when Hiiro blew by him. “Wait!” he laughed dashing off in hot pursuit and by the time they reached the main room again there were several children on their heels. 

“Okay!” Hiiro gasped falling when Duo tackled him and huffing when a pile of kids followed. “You win!”

“Who’s that?” a young boy asked over Duo’s shoulder. 

“He’s Hiiro,” Duo informed them smiling brightly. “And we’re turning him into a pancake.”

“Uff!” Hiiro huffed when one of the kids accidentally kicked him in the stomach as they climbed off. 

“You okay?” Duo chuckled offering him a hand up.

“Nothing a little hot coco wouldn’t fix,” Hiiro smiled. 

“Coming right up,” Hilde smiled and the kids cheered while half of them followed her to the small kitchenette. “Who’s this?” Hiiro asked of the small girl who had attached herself to his hand. 

“This,” Duo informed him picking her up, “is Carole. She’s going to be the next great chef,” he grinned tweaking her nose. “And this is James,” he explained indicating the older boy, “Felix and Matty,” he named the others in turn. 

“Are any of you any good with a screwdriver?” Hiiro asked smiling when the twelve year old Matty raised her hand. “Alright,” he agreed, “then you can help with the installation.”

“Of what?” she asked, but Hiiro wasn’t in the mood to reveal his secret. 

“You guys clear a spot under that window and move the bed I saw in front of the one in the back room,” he instructed. “We’ll be back in an hour so make sure you’re quick.”

Matty smiled and ushered the others into motion while Duo followed Hiiro toward the door and Hilde asked, “What about the hot chocolate?”

“Keep it warm,” Hiiro smiled laying his hand on the small of Duo’s back as he exited. “We’ll be right back.”

She smiled and shook her head as if to clear it, then turned and began to divvy up the coco to her happy group of kids. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Duo told Hiiro while they drove to the local home improvement store. 

“Yes, I did,” Hiiro chuckled adding, “It’s sort of amazing,” before Duo could reply. “I’ve been well off for most of my young adulthood and I never realized why I was so miserable.” Duo smiled while he listened and blushed when Hiiro reached over and took his hand. “It’s much nicer to have a reason to spend it than watching it sit in the bank gathering dust,” he laughed adding a heartfelt, “Thanks,” that escalated the color of Duo’s ears. 

“I didn’t do anything,” he countered. 

“No,” Hiiro chuckled squeezing his hand. “I’m sure you didn’t mean to.”

The conversation turned to what sort of unit they should buy and though Duo assured him they couldn’t afford to run it he decided to purchase two large heating and cooling units, which they packed in Hiiro’s trunk with the aid of some twine provided by the establishment and headed back to the home. Matty had everything ready having gone so far as to wash the windows when she deduced what the plan might be and several hours later the entire home was warm and toasty. 

“This has been quite an expensive holiday for you,” Duo commented while they drove toward Duo’s apartment. 

“I got my monies worth,” Hiiro countered flashing him a roughish smile that turned his cheek bones red. 

“Thanks,” he managed in spite of it.

Hiiro drove for a time, but as they approached Duo’s street he had a sudden notion. “Would you like to come over to my place for awhile?”

“For what?” Duo wondered. 

“I don’t know,” Hiiro shrugged. “We could eat dinner, watch a movie. Whatever you like.”

“Okay,” Duo smiled and Hiiro grinned happily while he pointed them at his place. 

“Make yourself at home,” he told him when they arrived, but when he turned to take Duo’s coat he just sort of smiled at him sheepishly. “Oh!” he exclaimed heading for the thermostat. “Sorry, I don’t usually run the heat.”

Duo smiled, then spied the fireplace along the wall. “How about a fire instead?” he suggested heading toward the stack of wood by the wall. 

Hiiro turned to reply, but his voice got stuck in his throat when he saw Duo kneeling down to place a log in the fireplace and his mind memorized the image. “Perfect,” he grinned leaving the heat off in favor of Duo’s charming solution. “I’ll fix us something to eat.”

“I’m not very hungry,” Duo informed him while he worked, “so don’t go to too much trouble.”

“Alright,” Hiiro agreed having filled up on snack crackers and hot coco at the home as well. When he returned with a tray in his hand he once again stalled when he saw Duo in front of the fire, but this time there was the warm glow of firelight dancing in his long hair and he’d shed his coat leaving him in his red sweater. 

“Do you need any help?” Duo asked bringing him back to the moment. 

“It’s not that much,” Hiiro informed him shaking off the odd feeling while he placed the tray on an end table. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Duo smiled sitting back against the couch so he could stay close to the fire while he accepted the glass of red wine. “Cheddar?” he asked when Hiiro offered a plate of cheese and crackers. 

“Colby,” he informed him taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch too. 

“It’s good.”

“Is the wine okay?”

“Woodsy,” Duo observed while he swirled a sip. “I like it, what is it?”

“It was a gift from Quatre last year,” Hiiro chuckled showing him the bottle. “I can’t pronounce it, but it’s pretty good.”

Duo snorted and gave up without attempting the long title. “That was really cool what you did for the kids today,” he told him. 

“I’m glad I could help,” Hiiro replied. “It feels great to have a higher purpose for a change.”

“Everyone should take a lesson from you,” Duo commented, but stalled when Hiiro cast a sideways glance and informed him…

“I learned everything I know from you.”

“Hardly,” Duo snorted turning red. 

“I don’t know what it is,” Hiiro went on turning more to face him, “but ever since I met you nothing has been the same.”

“My worlds been a little different lately too,” Duo chuckled. 

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Hiiro grinned. 

“It is,” Duo smiled, then paused while Hiiro gazed at him. “Are you going to the New Year’s party?” he asked suddenly while he leaned forward to poke at the fire. 

“For the first time,” Hiiro nodded. “Will you be there?”

“Of course,” Duo smiled. “I’ll be chased down and hog tied to a chair if I try to skip out.”

Hiiro laughed along while he thought of Quatre doing just that to them both if they didn’t show up. “Then I’ll be there early,” he promised. 

Duo’s cheeks flushed while he glanced at the fire and Hiiro felt a sudden urge that hadn’t occurred to him before, but he was uncertain of what to do about it. “Duo?”

“Hn?”

“When you were talking to Berns,” he began unable to look at him while he continued, “you said you were a lost cause.” 

He stopped in sudden realization when Duo’s eyes went wide, but was spared the confession when Duo smiled and accused, “You were spying on us.”

“I was worried,” Hiiro shrugged and they fell silent for a moment before he asked, “What did you mean?”

Duo’s face flushed bright red before he could hide it behind his glass and reply, “I wasn’t interested in him, that’s all.”

“Why not?” spilled from Hiiro’s lips before he could stop it and Duo was instantly annoyed. 

“Because he’s married for one,” he snipped. 

“I didn’t mean…”

“What did you mean?” Duo grumbled. 

“What if the situation were different?” Hiiro asked cautiously. 

Duo stared at him for a moment, then inquired evenly, “Are you trying to ask me if I’m gay?”

“Yes,” Hiiro breathed.

“Why?” 

The momentary relief of having the question clarified fled in the face of Duo’s curiosity and he couldn’t think straight all of a sudden, but there was one thing he was sure wouldn’t be misunderstood, so he leaned close and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. 

Duo seemed unable to process this event for a time, then his eyes closed and he asked, “Hiiro?”

“Hn?”

“Could we try that again?”

“Are you sure you want to?” Hiiro asked nervously and Duo’s eyes popped open. 

“What do you mean?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Hiiro chuckled glancing uncertainly at him. “Gods, I can’t believe the things you make me want.”

Duo thought about it for a time, then slumped and surmised, “You’re not gay.”

“I didn’t think I was anything until about thirty seconds ago,” Hiiro confessed. 

“And now?” Duo prompted cautiously. 

“Now,” Hiiro explained unable to stop his eyes from soaking in Duo’s sultry body. “I really want to slap Berns.” Duo snorted a laugh, but had no ready reply. “I’m sorry,” Hiiro offered. “I wish I was better at this.”

“It’s a big step,” Duo smiled reassuringly. “Everyone’s confused when they first realize they like the same sex.”

“I’m not really confused,” Hiiro confessed giving into the desire to look him over again. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Duo wondered.

“I’m afraid you won’t like what I want to do to you,” Hiiro explained having to take a big swallow of wine when his chest shuddered excitedly. 

“I doubt there’s anything you could do to me I wouldn’t enjoy,” Duo smiled while he slowly sipped from his cup. 

“But,” Hiiro countered loosing the thread while he watched Duo’s lips. 

“I’m willing to wait for you to figure it out,” Duo told him. 

“Don’t let me hurt you,” Hiiro gasped, then lunged forward and claimed his lips. 

“Hiiro?” Duo panted trying to keep from spilling his wine, but his glass fell to the floor when Hiiro lifted him up on the couch.

A moment later they were deep into each other and any reservations Hiiro had about what to do sizzled in the heat. He could tell by instinct alone that Duo was as eager as he was for the things he craved and worked diligently on setting his world on fire for the reminder of the night. It was so easy to forget the past and swim through the bright future he saw in his eyes and by morning there was no doubt in his mind that they had somehow found everything they would ever need. 

“We should get up,” Duo mumbled when they woke later in the day. 

“Why?” Hiiro chuckled laying his weight on him so he couldn’t move. 

“I have to go shopping before the party,” Duo laughed. “And we both need a shower.”

“You smell great to me,” Hiiro grinned digging his nose in his neck, which tickled and made him laugh. 

“I doubt the great lord would agree,” Duo countered squirming out from under him. 

Hiiro thought of Quatre and chuckled at the thought of the look on his face if they showed up smelling like sex and relented. “Do you want to ride together?” he asked while he searched out his clothes.

“I have to stop by the home and go by the store,” Duo told him coming out of the bathroom. “Why don’t we just meet there?”

“Alright,” Hiiro agreed coming to wrap him up warmly and kiss him, which quickly turned into a tonsil hunt. 

“Let me go,” Duo scolded through he was having just as much trouble letting go. 

“See you in a bit,” Hiiro smiled stealing one last peck and Duo grinned happily before he left. 

**

“Duo!” Hilde smiled coming to greet him when he arrived at the party. “Wow! You look fantastic!”

“I’m sort of expecting someone,” he confessed looking around, but he didn’t see his quarry. 

“Well, you’re someone hasn’t arrived yet,” she told him laughing at the pout that appeared on his lips. “Come on,” she consoled. “Nelson’s minding the snacks so the kids don’t gorge themselves.”

“Has anyone checked the punch?” Duo wondered.

“Not in the last fifteen minutes,” she chuckled. 

“Better give it a taste test,” he smiled veering that way.

**

“Hi, Hiiro,” Quatre beamed taking his coat to hand to the attendant. “You look spectacular!”

“Does that mean I can quit stressing over the tie?” Hiiro laughed. 

“It’s perfect,” Quatre assured him. 

“Did you buy him that?” Trowa asked checking out the elegant suit Hiiro was wearing as he joined them.

“Nope,” Quatre grinned. 

“And here I thought you only owned one businessman’s special,” Trowa teased.

“Well,” Hiiro smiled snagging a glass of Champaign off a passing server’s tray, “since you were so kind as to give me a reason I figured I’d put on the ritz a little.”

“And where would this reason be at the moment?” Trowa smirked. 

“You tell me,” Hiiro chuckled. “I only just arrived.”

“I’m not sure,” Quatre replied while he looked the room over, “but I’m sure you’ll find each other.”

“We may never have met if it wasn’t for you two,” Hiiro commented. “I don’t know what you were thinking when you set it up, but it’s worked out better than I could possible have hoped for.”

Trowa eyed him sideways, then smirked evilly when his ears slowly turned red. “You…are an animal,” he laughed.

“What?” Quatre inquired going wide eyed the moment he saw the twinkle in Trowa’s green eyes. “Already?!” he gasped, but all Hiiro would offer was a smile while he sipped his drink. “Oh, that’s wonderful!” Quatre exclaimed hugging his neck. “I’m so happy for you.”

“You owe us one,” Trowa piped up, but he was wholly unprepared when Hiiro replied…

“If things keep going this well I may owe you for the rest of my life.”

**

“Duo?” Hilde prompted seeming concerned as she approached her somber friend. “Is everything alright?”

“I guess,” he shrugged scanning the crowd again. 

“You haven’t met up yet?” she gasped, but he merely shook his head sadly. “But…how could you have missed each other?”

“What do you mean?” he inquired loosing some of his melancholy. “You saw him?”

“What?” she asked somewhat confused. 

“Where?” he insisted.

“Um…over by the snack bar last time I checked…Duo?!” but he was already in motion. 

However, when he arrived Hiiro was nowhere to be found and his spirit drooped.

**

“What’s with you?” Trowa asked of his grumpy guest. “Lover isn’t keeping you warm?”

“Apparently not,” Hiiro grumbled downing the rest of his drink. 

“Well, what’re you waiting for?” Trowa chuckled. 

“It’s hard to cuddle and coo when your cuddle partner hasn’t arrived,” Hiiro groused. 

“What’re you talking about?” Trowa inquired. “I just saw her over by the band.”

“Who?”

**

“Kate,” Hilde breathed. “There you are.”

“Hello, Hilde,” the young woman smiled. “How’s Nelson?”

“He’s around here somewhere,” she replied. “But you should find Duo.”

“Who?”

“Duo,” Hilde exclaimed rolling her eyes before they lighted on him. “You know,” she said turning to snag him by the arm and drag him over. “The guy you’ve been hanging out with all week?”

“What’re you talking about?” Kate asked looking at them as if they’d lost their minds. 

“Kate,” Nelson smiled wrapping a warm arm around Hilde when he arrived. “I see you finally found each other.”

Duo looked from one to the other, then asked the young lady, “Who’re you?” and Hilde’s face fell into confusion. 

“She’s Kate,” she tentatively informed him. “The girl Nelson set you up with last week?”

“This is him?” Kate inquired chilling when she received an affirmative. “You could have at least called to tell me you weren’t going to show,” she snipped. 

“Wait,” he said while the pieces of his world shattered and spun about. “You’re the person I was supposed to meet?”

“Duo?” Hilde breathed in alarm when he suddenly growled. 

“Damn it! No wonder!”

“Are you alright?” Kate asked stepping away. 

“Sorry,” he offered. “I met someone else that night.”

“Great,” she grumbled. 

“No,” he sighed. “I thought he was you.”

“He?” Nelson perked up.

“Or that he was supposed to be you,” Duo amended shifting it to, “I mean the person they wanted me to meet, but…”

“Are you okay?” Hilde gasped when he paled ghostly white. 

“That means you don’t know him do you?” he surmised looking more piqued by the moment. 

“Who?”

“Hiiro!” They looked lost for a moment before Duo’s face twisted in horrified comprehension. “This isn’t his party.”

“Duo?” Hilde prompted cautiously. 

“He’ll think I ditched him!” he suddenly burst and headed for the exit.

**

“Relena,” Trowa replied. 

“Who’s Relena?” Hiiro inquired, but before Trowa could respond Quatre walked onto the balcony with a young, blonde girl in tow. 

“There you are,” he smiled. “I’ve found your wayward partner.”

“Excuse me?” Hiiro inquired curiously. 

“Quatre,” the girl sighed. “If this is another attempt to find me a date I’m afraid I’m not interested.”

“What?” he asked utterly confused while he looked between she and Hiiro. 

“It was depressing the first time,” she sighed. 

“But, I thought…” Quatre began, but paused to note the odd illumination in Trowa’s eyes. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” the girl bowed out making a dignified exit. 

“Hiiro?” Quatre inquired stepping to Trowa’s side. “What’s going on? I thought you said things were going well?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Hiiro replied looking expectantly to Trowa. 

“Relena was supposed to be your date that night,” he chuckled seeming to take great pleasure in the way Hiiro’s face bled to white. “Which means you didn’t hook up with her and begs the question…who did you hook up with?”

“Duo,” Hiiro breathed as he put it together. 

“Who?” Quatre wondered, then jumped when Hiiro bolted for the door. “Where are you going!?” he called after him. 

“He’s waiting for me!” Hiiro called back as he dashed away and Quatre’s left brow rose while he echoed…

“He?”

**

He had to find him and explain! This was so messed up! How could this have happened? His feet flew through the snow splattered streets where he dodged cars, rounded corners and picked up speed on the straightaway in front of the little diner. 

**

Where should he go? He had no idea where to even start looking and paused as he burst onto the street below, then a thought hit him and he took off for the orphanage. 

**

Duo rounded the corner at breakneck speed, but came to a screeching halt when he came upon Hiiro’s place and stared helplessly at the darkened windows.

**

“Hiiro?” Hilde gasped when he barreled into the small party. 

“Where’s Duo?” he demanded looking fit to be tied and completely out of breath. 

“Looking for you I think,” she giggled beaming a bright smile at her clueless husband across the room. 

“Where would he look?” he panted. 

“I don’t know,” she rolled her eyes and grinned, “You’re house?”

His eyes lit up before he was suddenly on the move again and she laughed heartily while she went to clue Nelson in.

However, when he skidded to a halt in front of his home Duo was nowhere to be seen. Discouraged, but not to be deterred he headed toward Duo’s apartment, but as he passed the square he caught sight of someone in the small park. 

“Duo!”

“Hiiro?” Duo gasped turning from where he was gazing at the ice angel just in time to be viciously wrapped in Hiiro’s arms. 

“It was the wrong party!” Hiiro explained. 

“I know,” Duo giggled holding him tight. 

“I thought you were the one they wanted me to meet,” Hiiro laughed moving back far enough to see him. 

“We were both wrong,” Duo chuckled. 

“I didn’t mean to stand you up,” Hiiro told him softly. 

“I know,” Duo smiled as he accepted the warm kiss Hiiro laid upon his lips just as the big clock in the church on the corner chimed midnight. 

**

“Oh, come on, Wufei,” Duo coaxed. “It won’t kill you to take one night off. It’s Christmas.”

“I have better things to do than play pointless mating games,” Wufei grumbled and Duo sighed. 

Hiiro’s new partner was the most socially inept person he’d met since Hiiro according to Quatre. 

“Just give in,” Hiiro grinned coaxing his frustrated lover onto his lap. “You know he’s right.”

“I don’t know what you think will happen just because it’s Christmas,” Wufei groused gathering his coat.

“You never know,” Duo smiled offering Hiiro a warm kiss. 

“I’ll think about it,” he promised as he made his way out and Duo smiled while Hiiro pulled him tight.

Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
